


Alternate Universe

by propheticfire



Series: Virrow Week [7]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Renaissance Faires, Virrow Week 2020, drabble-ish, look you can pry my headcanon that modern!Harrow & Viren are RenFest nerds out of my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propheticfire/pseuds/propheticfire
Summary: Viren and Harrow share a loving moment, and ponder possibilities.
Relationships: Harrow/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Virrow Week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922422
Kudos: 8





	Alternate Universe

“Could you get the door, _my Lord_?”

“Why of course, _my King_!”

Viren unlocks the door and Harrow staggers through with the armfuls of merch and new costume pieces they’d picked up. This year had been good to them both, and they’d decided to take advantage and treat themselves.

Once inside, Harrow dumps the bundle onto the couch and sweeps Viren into his arms. They kiss, once, twice, and then a long, lingering, sweet kiss.

“You smell like dirt,” Harrow chuckles.

“And you smell like horses.” But Viren’s eyes are twinkling.

Harrow kisses him once more, before moving to the couch, to begin separating their bundle of loot. He hands Viren a small vial, emanating with the scent of heady florals and spices.

“I can’t believe the shopkeeper told you this would ‘make an excellent gift for the special lady in your life’. Like it’s not obvious we’re together.”

“Is it that obvious?” Viren carefully uncaps the vial and tips a drop of its contents onto his wrist. His eyes flutter closed as he inhales deeply.

“Viren, we are very gay.”

“ _Technically_ ,” Viren counters, settling on the couch beside Harrow to help sort the merchandise, “we are very _bi_. But yes, I see your point.”

Harrow pauses to once again put his arms around Viren and pull him close. They stay like that for a moment, relaxing.

“Do you suppose,” Viren says, after a time, “there is an alternate universe somewhere in which we’re _not_ together?”

Harrow thinks. “If there is, I’m glad we’re not living in it.” He rubs his hand reassuringly over Viren’s shoulder. “I had a wonderful day today, my Lord.”

“The pleasure was mine, my King.”

“And I love you, Viren.”

Viren can’t hep the smile that blooms across his face. “I love you, too, Harrow.”


End file.
